


Shooting Star

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable/childlike Tamaki, F/M, Fluff, Playing Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and the host club king play tag at the park and Tamaki wants you to make a wish on a shooting star</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> my shortest one shot x reader
> 
> hope u like
> 
> and plz don't forget to comment

~If the moon and the stars were to fall out of the nigh sky,you would still have my heart.~-Vic Mignogna as Tamaki at Con+Alt+Delete 2013

 

(F/N)....(F/N) ....stop it your running to fast!" Tamaki called breathlessly,you were at the park enjoying your day off,you had just got done playing hide and seek when Tamaki came up with an idea.

~Flashback~

"(F/N),Lets play that one commoners game,you know the one where a certian person chases all the others." he said happily,  
"you mean "Tag,"Tamaki -Senpai?" you asked laughing as he picked you up and twirled you around.

"Thats the one!how did you know that(F/N)? you never cease to amaze me!"he said as you smiled.you loved Tamaki,shure he was spazzy and a little childish at times but you loved him,and he loved you. (Tamaki just had a bit of a Doctor Who Moment there!)

~end Flashback~

"But your,"It" senpai you've got to chase me!"you called  
you ran around and played tag for what felt like the whole day then you ran up on top of a hill Tamaki was close behind he then touched your arm.

"gotcha,(F/N)!" he said smiling as you both stared at the night sky you then saw a shooting star.

"oh,a shooting star! make a wish (F/N)!" he said holding you close.

"No." 

"why?" Tamaki said surprised.

"because I Already have everything I want ." you said looking up at him and smiling and he smiled back.


End file.
